


A Loving Hold | Spencer Reid

by WillowRose99



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Late at Night, M/M, Other, Spencer Reid Fluff, Spencer Reid Gets a Hug, Spencer Reid loves when you welcome him home, Tired Spencer Reid, reader stays up waiting for Spencer to come home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRose99/pseuds/WillowRose99
Summary: When Spencer comes home after a long week, you're there to welcome him.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	A Loving Hold | Spencer Reid

When Spencer was younger and had just started working at the BAU, one of the things he hated most was the reminder that each time he returned home to his apartment in DC, it would be empty and he would be welcomed back by the darkness, left over food in the fridge and a bed that often felt too big and too cold for the young man. 

But now, when he finally arrived home from a gruelling case and unlocked the door to his home, you would be there, arms outstretched ready for him to fall into. 

Tonight, was no different. He’d come home late in the evening, the sun already set and traffic in the city light, making it a quick trip from the airstrip. He’d had a long week filled with bad hotel food, scratchy sheets, frustrating crimes to figure out and tired colleagues who all just wanted to go home to their loved ones. Spencer had called you on the plane just as they were about to take off, telling you he would be home late and that you should go to sleep, not to wait up for him like you always insisted on doing. And even though you refused like he knew you absolutely would, and you both knew that you would be tired in the morning, he was secretly happy when you stayed up for him, wanting to watch as he walked through the door. 

When he got to the front door, he started to put his key in the lock, juggling his work bag and go bag in his arms as he tried to open the door. But instead, it opened before he could even turn the lock, revealing a brightly lit apartment and his favourite person standing in the doorway. 

“You know, it might be easier to unlock the door if you put your go bag down.” He huffed out a chuckle as he pushed himself into your arms, wrapping his around your waist and revelling in the way that your face tucked into the side of his neck and your hands came up to hang around his neck, fingers tangled in his hair. He kicked the door close gently with his foot, hearing the lock click back as you hummed against his chest, comfortable and secure in his arms. 

“I thought I told you not to stay up for me.” His voice was soft and warm, and carried a hint of sternness with it, but you knew he wasn’t serious, knew that he was happy you were awake to welcome him home. You pulled away slightly, so you weren’t talking into the wool of your sweater, but his grip on your waist remained tight as he let his head rest on your shoulder, a sign that he was tired and nearly at the end of his tether. 

“I didn’t want you to be alone after such a difficult case. And anyway, you know I won’t sleep until I know you’re safe.” Spencer smiles at that statement, a smile that is so sweet and heartfelt it makes your cheeks warm as runs a hand through your hair, gentle and loving. 

“How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?” He asks the question like he knows he’s not going to be granted a response, but after you press a quick kiss to his lips that’s shorter than he really wanted, you slip out of his embrace and slowly pad towards the kitchen.

“You spilled coffee on some of my files when you were working on a case, and I made you take me out for a drink as a payback.” You shook your head fondly at the memory as you wandered towards the fridge, pulling the door open and surveying the leftovers that were inside. Taking out some containers filled with food from Spencer’s favourite Thai place, you watched him as he ran a hand through his hair and hung his satchel up on it’s hook, depositing his go bag at your bathroom door, a reminder to wash the contents inside the next day. 

“Ah, that’s right. Then at the bar we argued about which show was better: Doctor Who or Star Trek. And somehow after agreeing they were both good shows in their own right, I left with your number and a promise to call you when I had a night off.” He’d made his way into the kitchen by then, wrapping his arms around your torso and pressing his chest to your back as you plated out the food and put it in the microwave. You smiled up at him, leaning up to press a kiss to his jaw as he hummed happily. “I’m so happy to be home, Y/N.” His words reverberated through his chest, and you knew he meant them as his hands spun you around to face him, cradling your figure between his body and the counter. 

“And I am happy to have you home, Spencer. Now, go change into something more comfortable and put something on the TV, food will be ready in a couple of minutes, okay?” He nodded before finally stealing the kiss he had longed for ever since he’d left a week ago. It was perfect in every way, warm and gentle and passionate, filled with love and longing and every other feeling that curled your toes and made the hair on his arms stand up on end. He didn’t want to take it too far, knew the both of you didn’t have the energy for anything more tonight apart from eating some food and sleeping, but as he let his tongue run along the seam of your lips, he had you sighing lightly, gripping onto him tighter. He pulled away just enough when the both of you needed to breathe, and peppered kisses all over your face and jaw, earning a giggle that warmed his heart. “Spencer, cut it out, baby.” You could hardly talk as his lips tickled your face, but after one more sweet kiss and a squeeze of your waist, he pulled himself away reluctantly and headed to the bedroom in search of a fresh pair of clothes. 

Half an hour later, after an episode of the latest documentary Spencer was interested in and a bowl each of Thai food, the both of you were nearly falling asleep on the couch, until Spencer took your hand and slowly urged you to stand up, sweet smile on his face. 

“I think after the week we’ve both had, it’s time for some well-earned rest, darling.” He led you to the bedroom, turning on the bedside lights and peeling away the covers from the mattress. You wandered into the bathroom, pushing tooth paste onto your brush and quickly brushing your teeth as Spencer moved around the bedroom, placing his novel of the day on his bedside table, making sure the clock was set with the right alarm and then walking around the house to make sure the windows and front door was locked. When he returned to the bedroom, you were already waiting for him in bed, eyes half closed from tiredness and snuggled deep into your blankets. 

Spencer let out a deep chuckle before brushing his teeth, then coming back to sit on his side of the bed, placing his glasses on the bedside table. He glanced at you, and from the smile you gave him, he knew the only thing you wanted right now was for him to hold you. And he did just that. He pulled the covers over him and turned onto his side, and then after wrapping his arms around your waist, he pulled you in so that your chests were touching, warm and soft skin colliding in an embrace of safety and love. You tucked your head just underneath his chin, breathing already evening out like he knew it would, and before he knew it, you were pressing a final kiss to the skin you could reach of his collar bone, told him something he always loved to hear.

“Good night, Spencer, I love you.” He kissed the top of your head in response, let his lips linger over your hair and let out a small hum when he felt your hands grip the sweater he often slept in, signalling that you had finally fallen asleep. 

“Good night, sweet thing, and I love you too, more than you’ll ever know.”

Sometimes Spencer loved peace and quiet, to sit and be alone when he needed a break from people and human interaction. And sometimes he longed for the days when he was younger, and everything seemed that tiny bit easier. But as he got older, he never once wished for that empty apartment he became so familiar with, always wanting, for the rest of his life, to open the door and for you to be waiting, arms out for a loving hold.


End file.
